It's Not Just a Dream
by Pandananda106
Summary: The sequel to "Just a Dream." Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters...


**Hello everyone~ I'm very happy to be back and writing~ If you haven't read my other A Witch's Tale fic, "Just A Dream," I'd highly suggest reading that before you read this one. This one's the sequel, hehee~**

**So here you go cutie pies, a whole new adventure~**

**Enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The sun had set. Moonlight shrouded the clearing, and shadows were illuminated by candlelight. It was a quiet night, except for the occasional clink of a teacup, the wind rustling the trees, or a laugh. The night was at ease, and so were it's creatures.

The witch stared up at the hatted man in wonder as he told her a story about the Queen's first journey through the kingdoms. She was intreagued by the story, but in her head, she could not stop thinking about the way he talked, and how he smiled when he did so. How long his eyelashes were, and their unusual color. She became lost in his scarlet eyes, as he ranted on and on about the Queen...

"Liddell...?"

_His eyes... They're so mysterious..._

"Liddell..."

_I wonder... If they..._

"Liddell...!"

She snapped out of her gaze in a jump.

"Woah, what? What happened?"

"Oh, there you are." He laughed, "You seemed to be somewhere else... Do you want me to keep going with the story, or are you getting tired...?" He leaned back into his chair, while sipping black tea.

"What? Me? TIRED? At NINE PM?! Bull. I was just zoning out, that's all! Hahaa!"

She felt her cheeks warm up, but she shook her head and put her face into her teacup while she sipped out of it.

"... Well my dear. Just let me know when, and we can retire." He smiled, gently setting his teacup back onto the table.

"WE can retire...?!" She thought, feeling her face grow even more crimson. Panicking, she grabbed an apple tart, and shoved it down her throat.

"Oh, okay!" She said with her mouth full.

The Hatter chuckled quietly.

"YO LOVEBIRDS!" A loud banging was heard from behind them. It was Molly, returning from her quest to steal more tarts from the Hare.

"Molly's back!" Liddell sprung out of her chair, smiling widely.

"Haha, and I got more apple tarts!" She had one in her mouth already.

Liddell took the large plate from her arms and set it on the table to make things easier for her. "Thanks, love..." Molly patted Liddell on the head as she sat down next to her. Liddell giggled and sat down as well, settling back into a comfortable sitting position. The Hatter asked to continue his story, since Molly had interrupted.

The hatted girl adjusted her sitting position as well, leaning down onto the table with her head in her hands. Liddell did the same, and listened to the story eagerly, though she found herself often comparing the color of the Hatter's fingernails to that of the starry sky above them.

He told of Queen Alice, and how curious she was.

"As a child, she fell into the strange world, entranced by it's wonders. She stayed inside of it for a long while before growing homesick, until returning to the above world... Realising that there were better friends and a more curious world below, she returned..." He paused to glance up at the moon...

"... Only to find that the witches of the underworld had risen and destroyed what she had grown to love as a child. Alice's anger and grief for everything that was lost became her motive... And she sealed them away. But we've already told you that story..."

He leaned over the table, resting his head in one hand.

"Should we talk about more positive things...?" Liddell noticed his mood had shifted.

"I think that would be nice." Molly added, feeling the shift of emotion herself.

A few moments passed, as they all thought of something to talk about. They watched wind rustle the trees, and the tea things puff out steam.

"I have an idea!" Molly said happily, the sugar from her tea and the tarts getting to her head.

"Oh yay, what is it?" Liddell was excited to hear what she had to say.

"Why don't we play truth or dare~!" She said mockingly, flashing a smirk towards hatter, who shot up an eyebrow.

"Oh gosh, Molly. This isn't some nine year old slumber party..." Liddell sighed.

"What's truth or dare?" Hatter asked with a questioning look.

Both Molly and Liddell immediately turned towards Hatter, shocked.

"You mean you don't know?!" Liddell and Molly said in unison.

"I've no idea. It seems interesting, could you tell me the rules?"

"He really doesn't know?!" Liddell looked at Molly, still suprised.

"We usually talk about other things... He really has no clue." Molly replied, giggling a bit.

"Well," said the witch, "One person asks another 'truth or dare' ... And that person has to choose whether they get dared to do something ridiculous or stupid, or forced to tell the truth."

Hatter smirked devilishly.

Molly giggled. "Liddell, you want to go first?"

"Sure." She said, shrugging.

"Alright... Molly, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Liddell sat back in her chair, trying to think of a good dare.

"Molly. I dare you to..."

There was another long pause as Liddell thought more.

"... I dare you to get up on the table and quack like a duck." She continued, giggling.

Hatter almost spilt his tea.

"No problem~" Molly said proudly as she slammed one foot onto the table. She pulled the rest of herself onto it, and soon enough started quacking. Hatter started laughing uncontrollably at this, as did Liddell.

"If only I knew sooner that I could make you do something like this so easily!" He laughed into his hand.

"Oh its all for a good cause... Its my turn next." She smirked, jumping off of the table, sitting back in her chair with a thud.

"Liddell," she said sternly, "Truth or Dare?"

Liddell looked up and smiled.

"Truth...!" She said, expecting something trivial.

Molly shrugged.

"What do you feel towards Hatter?"

Liddell glanced up from her hands in utter shock, unable to fathom the situation she was in.


End file.
